Ultimate Batman
by YoungD16
Summary: Chapter 15: Jervis Tetch Who is Seven and what does he want with Barbra Gordon's grandparents? And who will save the day when Bruce Wayne is sprung on drugs? This could only end in MADness...
1. The Allure Part one

An Ultimate DC Comics Production…

"Batman"

By Unknown

Prologue:

That night was one young Bruce Wayne would never forget it was the night that both of his parents were brutally murdered by a gang of thugs. The night was so unforgettable that the image was severed into the young boy's mind forever. With this said it only makes sense that revenge would be in the heart of the young Wayne child. It was only a matter of time before the boy, Bruce, grew up and sought his revenge. The young Wayne was only fourteen years old when he killed his parent's murderers. Realizing that he was capable of anything, even murder, Bruce quickly decided in his heart never to kill again, never to act upon his aggressive feelings again.

Case 1: "The Allure" Part One

It was hard for him to even stand there above the "spot". Every year he came there for what reason no one will ever know. Some say to morn the death of his parents, some say to make him look as though he has feelings, because there are some that don't the man behind the "Billionaire Boy".

The real reason why Bruce Wayne stands in the spot where his parents were killed is because he wishes everyday that they were with him. He had never been close to his loving father nor had he ever appreciated all that his mother had done for him. He'd never realized what he had until it was taken from him.

Bruce had lost everything when his parents were murdered, including his innocence. The anger that had built up inside had exploded into a rage. Everyday from sun up to sundown he took advantage of the things that were being taught to him. Bruce trained, building up his stamina by hiking and rock-climbing. He developed him muscles in the gym and expanded his knowledge of weaponry and forensics, he could have been called a soldier. But soldiers don't MURDER. Bruce found the murderers of his parents and killed them all slowly, he wanted them to suffer just as much a he had.

But when it was over he realized that he had taken lives, he had killed someone's father or son. Bruce couldn't just bring those people back after realizing the extent of damage he caused. Bruce was overwhelmed with guilt and was driven into a state of depression that still haunts him today.

Bruce had vowed to NEVER kill again, never act upon his AGGRESSIVE feelings. Bruce had vowed this in hoping to never pick up a weapon again, to never feel the warmth of fresh blood. Bruce had vowed to never take another innocent life…but he also vowed to never let what happened to his parents happen again. In doing so Bruce broke some of his vows…

The darkness was home to the young vigilante known to everyone on the "underground" as Batman. The feeling Bruce got from the darkness was warm, like home to him. There were always surprises, always a place to hide away in the dark. And hiding away was what Bruce was good at.

January 3rd, 2005. Today was the anniversary of the WayneTech Foundation too. A car pulls up to Bruce, his driver is there to pick him up. Bruce takes a final look at the "spot" and opens the door to the car.

"To WayneTech, Miss Kyle."

Author's Notes: This is my first ever Batman fanfiction so feel free to give me any advice on my story. Also I wrote this story before Batman Begins came out so if anybody has any comments about this story compared to the movie don't tell me I haven't seen it yet.

Also there is no such thing as "Ultimate DC" this story is a made up DC Universe.

Thanks 4 reading (please review) !


	2. The Allure Part two

Ultimate DC Presents…

Batman

By YoungD16

Case 1: "The Allure" Part Two

Miss Kyle. Miss Selena Kyle, a blossom among weeds, she has shown nothing but kindness to me and my family in the few months she's been with us. She is one of the only friends I have.

Bruce

Bruce rode in the car looking out the window, he had dreamed of Selena Kyle but never would come to terms with it because she was older, not much older, a good four or five years older but still. She drove not saying much, she knew not to talk much when he had just visited his parents place of death, still she wanted to say something.

"So, Brucey, how boring do you think this meeting is going to be?"

At first Bruce didn't make a sound. Then he said "It won't matter anyway, I have to go."

Selena didn't say anything, she was tired of battling a depression driven teenager, she was over that stage in her life.

They reached the WayneTech building in the center of uptown Gotham, "Gotham Heights". As CEO of WayneTech, as the youngest CEO of WayneTech, Bruce's job wasn't that easy. No one would have wanted this work load to fall on an eighteen year old, but Bruce was next in line to gain power of the "industrial empire" known as the WayneTech Foundation. WayneTech even rivals the ever growing LexCorp of Metropolis.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. We've come here today to not only celebrate the anniversary of our divine empire but also to discuss the future of it"

"Mr. Wayne, I would like to commend you on the success of WayneTech since you've taken CEO status."

A man entered the room from the side door and sat down. He had a hat on so you could hardly tell who it was, but Bruce could tell who it was. And that man wasn't at all pleased that Bruce was CEO of an industry that COULD have been his.

"Yes, you're doing a fine job, Brucey."

The man known as Jack Hart, right-hand man to Bruce's father before Bruce took over. Jack would have been CEO if Bruce wasn't next in line or alive. Jack had never agreed with Bruce taking control of the company but there was very little he could have done about it.

A woman stood behind Jack, an oriental woman. Harley Quinn, Bruce realized quickly, she had always been by Jack's side. The relationship between Jack and Harley is questionable, they are very professional yet they are in some ways intimate. The two together give off a vibe, one that Bruce has never liked. Still Bruce kept Jack because he had insight, the kind that only an experienced man would have. For some reason, Bruce had trust in Jack, the kind that could be the downfall for WayneTech and Bruce.

"Mr. Hart, would you be so kind as to start this meeting off?"

"Of course, Bruce." Jack signaled Harley to give him his papers. "Ah, yes, here we are. We've come along way from just being a small company that produces minor utensils and resources. We now control a third of all food markets, clothing production companies, and all automotive businesses. Not to mention construction of a naval base in the works, we are truly growing as an industry but the next step will put us out there with LexCorp, Virgin Mobile, and maybe even scratch the surface of Trump's business tactics.

"Bruce, myself, and some trust worthy members of WayneTech have decided to expand our services to Canada, Mexico, England and various South American countries."

The room was filled with whispering and sounds of rejection, Jack's facial expression was hard to read, disappointed but slightly satisfied. Bruce on the other hand felt strongly about the new plans and fought for it, he wasn't going to let some old farts that hardly lift a finger in the company to weigh him down.

"Ladies, gentlemen, this may seem a little risky spending so much money to expand but it will benefit us over all. We'd be doing something that none of our competitors have done successfully. Staying in one place is not getting WayneTech to it's potential."

"Mr. Wayne, do you realize that close to a third of our money would be going into just starting other WayneTech industries in other countries. Not to mention the money that they'll have to make to keep us at where we're at now. It's too risky." – said an older member of the WayneTech foundation.

Bruce didn't understand what was so risky about his idea.

"Maybe, he's right Bruce, it does sound a little risky." Jack said

"You shut up, it was mainly your idea to begin with. And I make decisions for WayneTech not you."

Bruce didn't want it to come out like that but he had had enough of being bossed around as it was. If Bruce had only yelled at someone else, if only had Bruce known who Jack Hart really was. If only Bruce what kind of man Jack was and what kind of power Jack really had, not just in Gotham Heights but also in the underground…

well that was the second chapter and there's more to come, please feel free to suggest anything i'm all ears.


	3. The Allure Part three

Ultimate DC Presents…

ULTIMATE Batman

Case 1: "The Allure" Part 3

By YoungD16

Author's Note: This chapter might be a little confusing but it ties in to the overall story. This chapter flips from the night Bruce's parents were murdered to the present. - This tells you what is in the past. Hope I don't confuse anyone that bad.

Running. Faster. Further, further and not a phone in sight. It was so dark and damp Bruce began to feel cold. His body was heavier, he saw things in threes. POISON… in the food. They had been to the restaurant that Mr. Hart had recommended. They ate, the food was great but an hour of spending "Christmas money" made them a little tired. They decided to walk back to the car but Mr. Wayne had to stop and rest a little. Why was he so tired? Bruce looked around he didn't know this part of town, there were hardly any lights at this time of the day, gloomy and damp. Bruce also began to feel tired. That's when THEY came.

Five or six of them, they had strange faces, painted ones. They painted faces like clowns only there wasn't anything funny about as they gathered around the Waynes. Bruce's father asked what the men had wanted but they only replied with "Boss's orders."

And in an instant Bruce's world changed for the first time since birth, the triggers went off and the blood flew. Mr. and Mrs. Wayne were no longer in existence. The men turned to Bruce as though to kill him but Bruce dashed away. Through alleyway after alleyway, finally Bruce hid in the darkness, wet and scared. 

The last moments with his parents were ones to remember for Bruce. And also, the moments of sweet revenge soon afterwards.

Bruce could still feel what he felt four years ago, the feeling of making things right or what he thought to be right. The feeling of revenge, making the murderers feel the same hurt he was feeling. Making sure the murderers felt the ULTIMATE pain. Bruce wanted them to be on their knees begging for mercy. He can still feel the rush he had when he held the gun that ripped apart the ones responsible for his parents' deaths. Seeing them suffer like he had was satisfying for the time being.

And even though he felt guilt for the four years, Bruce still sometimes felt that rush. That sudden release when the bullets hit the ones that didn't deserve a proper death, a natural death. Mr. and Mrs. Wayne never got a natural death, so why should the gang of thugs have anything different? An eye for an eye.

Reminiscing on the past wasn't going to bring back Bruce's mother and father.

BUT if there was something in that night that stood out it was what the thugs had said before they started shooting. "Boss's orders." Someone obviously wanted the Bruce's parents dead, but why and who? Bruce had asked himself these very questions for the longest time and still no answers. Bruce tried to think back but was caught up in the memories.

It was so cold after about an hour of hiding, the night was slowly becoming morning and soon there would be enough light for the thugs to find him Bruce got up and started to leave the alleyway. He saw a telephone booth and rushed to it. Help! That's what he wanted to say but it pained him to talk. And who would he call? The police? What would he say, my parents were killed by clowns.

Bruce wandered for a while not knowing where the hell he was. All Bruce knew was that he was somewhere near the "underground", a place where Gotham's castaways dwelled. In a sense, Bruce was a castaway so wondering there must have been fate. There were abandoned factories, old cracked brick buildings, and occasionally an old car or two that were on the street. Graffiti art on every building, rats scurrying everywhere, it was a dump of a place but for some strange reason Bruce kept walking. He really had nowhere to go, no family, and no friends. 

Those were the memories Bruce had when he thought back to the night his parents were murdered. He remembered his first look at the "underground" and how different it was from Gotham Heights. Shortly after that quick visit to the underground Bruce remembered being found sleeping in a trash heap by a man known as Alfred, kind and loving for a city outcast. Bruce couldn't have known that this man would teach him everything he ever wanted to know and MORE.

NOTE: Well hope you enjoyed the third part of my story. Please review +


	4. The Allure Part four

Ultimate DC Presents…

ULTIMATE BATMAN

By YoungD16

Case 1: "The Allure" Part 4

If there was anything that present day Bruce Wayne remembered about his past it would be the man known as Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred was once a butler, a great one at that but he had made some bad decisions in his life that made being a butler hard. Eventually Pennyworth was unable to serve the family he worked for. All Bruce knew about Alfred could have fit on one piece of notebook paper… folded twice. Bruce never asked that many questions when around his then mentor he just did what he was told.

Bruce not having any family, all Bruce had was this newfound friend. Bruce had spent a good while with Alfred, ignoring the search warrants for him on the walls of buildings. Bruce didn't want to go back to the life he had in Gotham Heights, he had no one but Alfred now. Bruce acquired so much knowledge from his mentor more than he had ever gotten from school. It seemed so impossible to gain such good insight of the world and manhood from one person. Bruce rock climbed and hotwired old cars and did just about anything he could have wanted but when he discovered his parents murderers one afternoon everything changed.

Killing just wasn't what Alfred had in mind for Bruce. Being rejected by Alfred was one of the hardiest times of Bruce's life because Alfred was Bruce's first real friend. Bruce had wandered for a few days after Alfred left him only to turn himself in at the police station in Gotham Heights. The "Billionaire Boy" was back at last.

That was nearly four years ago and Bruce hadn't spoken to Alfred since and Bruce could really use his help right about now. With WayneTech on his shoulders and his personal investigation of his parents' deaths, Bruce needed a shoulder to lean on or a helping hand of some sort. What Bruce really needed was trust in some one.

Jack Hart, Selena Kyle, WayneTech executives all were not the right choices. Bruce need Alfred Pennyworth, the only trouble was finding him.

Jack Hart, power driven businessman, no other way to say it. AND Hart would be going places if it weren't for that brat of a kid Bruce Wayne. Inside his office Jack Hart, Harley Quinn, and some of his personal assistants deliberated on a dilemma.

"Tell me again, how did you manage to NOT kill the youngest Wayne of them all, because I'm still not sure if I get it yet and it's been, what, four years!"

The room was silent, Jack Hart, was frustrated to a point he could just burst with anger…or with LAUGHTER. No one on this planet knew how Jack Hart's mind worked, not even his "playmate" Harley, who stood behind him silently. She never says anything, EVER.

"You know what?" asked Jack looking dead at one his men.

"What sir?"

"I should have killed that little bastard when I had the chance, now it's coming to bite me in the ass that's what!"

His henchmen trembled a little. Few men ever rejected Jack Hart, in the business world OR in the bedroom. It's sad that so many fear him and his power no wonder his followers don't laugh so much, which ironic considering their choice of clothing. Jack Hart had a thing for clowns so naturally he would make his lackeys wear clown make-up to brighten up his day.

"I've drawn this out long enough. If I can't get what I want now then I guess I'll have to take it. Carl! Bo! Ricky! I have an assignment for you."

"Yes sir?"

"Tonight I want you to pay Mr. Bruce Wayne a visit…and make sure he doesn't get away this time. I can't afford to keep him alive any longer."

The three men leave the room and all that remain are Jack and Harley. Harley says nothing, not that she would anyway. There was something in those eyes that made Jack realize she was special. Finding this poor little Japanese girl on the streets prostituting was a blessing. Jack knew his later use for her would be well worth it, she was capable of many things…including murder.

"Harley, go with them. Make sure they get the job done."

She started for the door.

"Oh and Harley, try not to get your business suit too dirty."

Jack knew that sending all four of his "assistants" meant a slight chance of being caught. Everyone in WayneTech would see his men fleeing the crime scene after Bruce's death. Jack decided to pay some of WayneTech's chief executives a little visit.

Note: Hope you enjoyed CH.4 of this five part portion of ULTIMATE BATMAN. I'm doing another storyline after "The Allure" but after that it's up to how many reviews I get to determine whether I do a whole series.

Keep reviewing I need suggestions. Thanx 4 reading +


	5. The Allure Part five

Ultimate DC Presents…

Ultimate Batman

By YoungD16

Case 1: "The Allure" Part 5

The allure of vigilantism is one feeling that can never truly fade away. Bruce Wayne had been trapped inside for four years never answering to the call of duty. BUT tonight all of that would change…the underground was calling him.

In a desperate attempt to find Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce knew only one person who could find him…Batman. Batman, an identity that manifested from Bruce's childhood fear, the only thing to ever scare the shit out of him…bats. The Waynes had lived in Gotham Heights but ever once in a while they visited a cabin on a camping ground for Gotham's "well off". Mr. Wayne loved the outdoors and animals he had encouraged his son to have a respect for animals so that one day he would receive the same in return.

It was a fortunate event that a bat would be silently sleeping on the ceiling of their cabin that one weekend. Bruce panicked, the bat suddenly awakened startled and squeaked and flew away. In the process of all this poor little had fainted, he later awoke to his father.

"Don't be afraid of them Bruce, they won't hurt you."

Bruce's father paused.

"You know sometimes people find that the things that they fear the most aren't as bad as they think. And it takes a strong person to face the things they fear the most and I want you to be strong person."

Bruce had a strong sense of pride and felt it was his duty to please his father. His father would want Bruce to help the sick and poor, his father would ant Bruce to be responsible and trust worthy, and his father would wasn't him to protect people from their fears as his father had protected him from his fear. Bruce eventually found that it was much easier to face his fear by becoming that in which he feared.

Now it was time for Bruce to return to the "underground" he needed to find Alfred and interrogating people would soon be the "Batman's" specialty.

With a new mask that he designed himself, "Batman" hide in shadows of an old candy factory he used to sleep in, it was now inhabited by drug dealers.

The dealers rambled about a new custom that they were going to ripe off with the cheap stuff. They were so unexpecting it was too much fun to just talk them into what Bruce wanted. Bruce leaped onto the table of drugs while the dealers surrounded him, all scared as shit.

"Ahh, the Batman or whatever the hell he calls himself. Look we aint do sh…!"

Bruce leaped on the man doing all the talking and put his foot on the man's neck.

"Now everyone listen very closely."

It only took two minutes to get the location of his long time friend and once mentor, Alfred. The drug dealers didn't think they stood a chance against the Batman. And who would blame them, word had got out that a strange figure had killed some of the underground's most praised misfits. The "Jokers" as they referred to, because of the clown make up they wore. The Jokers were the most feared group of misfits, merciless and fearless, but when a mere man killed some them off everyone in the underground got the shakes at the thought of meeting the one responsible.

Alfred was well known for his wisdom and many people went to him for advice, someone with a future as grim as a drug dealer's didn't at all affect the way Alfred helped someone. The dealers had told Bruce that he would find Alfred at old steel mill. Bruce pieced around but after a few moments he could see nothing, he turned around to head back to the dealers but sudden a man appeared in front of him. The man resembled Alfred but…he looked older, his hair had more gray and a little bit of white hidden in the dark hair that he did have.

"Alfred."

The man looked confused.

Bruce took off his mask and cloak, revealing his true self. Alfred now looked more relaxed.

"Bruce, it's been along time. Four years if I'm not mistaken."

Bruce didn't say anything he was so glad that Alfred remembered him.

"Bruce, why haven't you come to visit me before now? I know I was hard on you for what you did to the Jokers but that didn't mean shut me away forever."

"I don't know why I didn't come to you sooner. I'm sorry."

They are silent not knowing how to express themselves. Finally Alfred spoke.

"And another thing, Batman, why Batman you look ridiculous."

Bruce laughed, he hadn't done that in a while, and it felt good. "It's a long story. Alfred I need you're advice."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"I'm CEO of WayneTech and have a good idea but no one trust me. Meanwhile I'm still trying to figure out who wanted my parents dead and why. I don't know what to do or where to start. I came to you because you've been there fore me and I know you can help me in someway."

"Well I'm no businessman but I can help you with who tried to kill you. Think about it, why would someone want you dead, because you're a Wayne and you would control a major industry and if dead the next person in line from you would control all of WayneTech. Who ever killed your parents didn't' just want them dead they wanted you dead as well. Who would have got WayneTech if you had died four years ago?"

Bruce thought real hard on what Alfred said and in Bruce's mind he had had that thought there for a very long time but never excepted it.

"Jack Hart, but he was so close to my father there's no way he could have wanted my family dead."

"Think again, Bruce. Word on the street is the infamous Jokers are working hand in hand with Mr. Hart and if I were you Bruce I wouldn't trust him. But you already don't right? I can see it in your eyes, you doubt your relationship with Mr. Hart don't you?"

"I've always felt as though he were planning something. Now I'll just have to watch out for him. Thank you Alfred."

"Anytime."

"You know what? You should come with me, you don't deserve this type of life, no one does but especially you."

"I'm fine really but I could use a hot meal if you're offering."

"Yeah sure."

Bruce felt good about him seeing Alfred again he felt relieved. Alfred was tired, he was getting old Bruce could tell just by the way Alfred walked. When they got back to the apartment they could relax.

If only Bruce knew what was waiting for him in his apartment he would have stayed at the steel mill.

Gotham Heights. Nothing more beautiful and nothing more dangerous. Beautiful on the outside but a heart full lies and deception, Gotham City treasures the Heights with no regrets. Home to the world's richest, the world's smartest, and also the world's most dangerous. Jack Hart masquerades as a man interested in the well being of his people, he will stop at nothing to control WayneTech and Gotham City. Jack Hart coldhearted, dangerous, and SELF-OBSESSED, so self-obsessed that he had two identities that he flaunts, Jack Hart and The Joker. He controls everything without even showing his face. With a point of a finger he could have anyone wiped off the face of the earth. But he wants one person in particular dead…Bruce Wayne.

Author's Note: Well that's where I'll leave it for now, I originally wanted this to be the conclusion chapter but it would be too long. Thanx 2 anyone who reviewed


	6. The Allure Part six

Ultimate DC presents…

Ultimate Batman

by YoungD16

Case 1: "The Allure" Part 6

There was something different about the apartment when Bruce stepped to the door of his second floor apartment in the WayneTech apartment complex. He had this weird feeling something was wrong. Bruce just shrugged it off and reached for his keys.

"Nice place you got here Bruce, better than when you with me."

"Ha, you say that like I'm living in a mansion or something."

Bruce opened the door to his dark apartment and flicked on the light. Alfred gazed at the apartment with excitement. There were an assortment of furniture pieces and huge TV screen on one wall and nice kitchen area on the other side of the room. The only thing wrong with the room were the people sitting in the furniture, they obviously did not belong there.

"Who the…"

Bruce froze, his heart stopped and for a second he could see himself. He saw himself fourteen and scared, he saw his parents, and most importantly he saw the faces of his parents' murderers and the only problem was…those faces seemed just like the faces of the three people sitting in his apartment now. And all of sudden Bruce couldn't control himself, all the pain and anger he could he once felt came rushing back at full force. Bruce felt his fist ball up and his teeth grit.

"Get out of my house!"

"Not a good way to greet your guest Mr. Wayne. Our boss thinks it's time for the last Wayne to have an unexpected and unexplained death or at least that's what the media will think. Sorry this is strictly business."

"Bruce watch out!"

…But it was too late to save him from being struck by a bullet. Blood flew against the clean carpet and the walls. Alfred had saved Bruce from a certain death, judging by the angle from which the bullet was shot, but Bruce's arm was what was hurt badly. The Jokers just laughed and started to get up from where they were. Alfred only had a second to act he grabbed Bruce and ran.

They got to the parking lot and a bright green van had just pulled up, a woman got up out of the van. Bruce still holding his arm, blood leaking from his wound, he looked to see if the person would help him in someway. The woman was revealed by the headlights of the van as none other than Harley Quinn. She would help Bruce, she would save him from the Jokers wouldn't she?

Harley Quinn took a step forward but by the way the Jokers that came out of the van looked Bruce figured she was not there to help him in any way. Alfred quickly grabbed Bruce who was losing more blood by the minute. The two quickly dodged bullet shots as they raced through the alley as though he had traveled those very alleys for years. As Alfred raced onward Bruce started to feel tired and heavy. Blackness clouded Bruce's vision, not that it was light where they were moving, Bruce coughed and it seemed as though his arm was getting worst. Finally the footsteps stopped and Alfred led Bruce to the docks outside of Gotham Heights. The docks were where the fishermen brought in their catch, it reaked of dead fish and seaweed, that's all Bruce could remember before he passed out. Alfred and Bruce disappeared into the night, the Jokers failed to kill Bruce.

"Did you kill him?" Jack asked one of the men.

"No but he'll surely bleed to death. The old man with him wouldn't dare set foot in a hospital."

"Good, I knew I could trust you guys."

A flashing news report interrupted the program Jack Hart was watching.

"Just this afternoon police reported five chairmen of the WayneTech board of officials dead. Some one has viciously murdered them and police are still trying to figure out who exactly is responsible."

Jack started to snicker, then slowly falls into a deep laughter.

"Meanwhile officials are trying to find Mister Bruce Wayne who suspiciously is nowhere to be found. Authorities will be searching for him and any other leads and question them."

Jack turned the TV off, laughing with unexplainable excitement.

"WayneTech is mine now and soon Gotham will be too." Jack said loudly.

Jack started to talk to himself with an evil glitter in his eyes.

"My hats off to you, Joker, my hats off to you."

Author's Note: Well that's how I'm ending "The Allure" and the story continues into how Bruce must deal with what has happened and finding his purpose before he can take down Joker.

Don't forget to check out the next chapter "Redemption" and I'll introduce the next villain too.


	7. Redemption

Ultimate DC and YoungD16 Presents…

ULTIMATE BATMAN

**RECAP:** Bruce Wayne AKA The Billionaire Boy was found four years after his parents' murder and currently runs WayneTech as CEO. Mr. Wayne was doing a fine job of running things, considering he was only eighteen, despite his personal distaste of a fellow co-exec Jack Hart. Bruce however made a wrong move by being too argumentative with Jack who secretly is responsible for Bruce's parents' deaths. Jack wants Bruce dead and almost got his wish, but with the help of Alfred Pennyworth the Jokers and Harley Quinn do not succeed. Meanwhile a number of WayneTech's chief execs are turning up dead and with the sudden absence of CEO Bruce Wayne people will soon be looking for him, which is just how Jack Hart wants it.

CASE 2: Redemption

For the longest time nothing could sooth the pain left that night, not the night Bruce was shot but the night his parents were murdered. Nothing felt good to him, Bruce had been trapped inside. He walked among the rich and selfish, he ignored the countless cries of the poor and hungry, and in return he lay wounded. Everything started to gradually fade to black, nothing mattered. The life Bruce Wayne lived was at its climax and the repercussions of his actions would have to be great or non-existent. The life Bruce Wayne left behind at the WayneTech apartment complex was one that would shame Bruce forever.

Bruce was weak, something that he tried his hardiest not to be, and he didn't know what to do with himself. He had been shot at, he had been hit and he had passed out. Recovering was not the hard part, redeeming himself would be the CHALLENGE. Apparently he is the main suspect of a crime he did not commit. Bruce Wayne is not just CEO of WayneTech, he represents the youth of Gotham, he represents young authority and many people look up to him. Now he is a wanted criminal…but strangely enough he couldn't have it any other way…

The life Bruce lived was wrong he wanted to help people for all the wrong reasons, he wanted to control an industrial empire that he knew nothing about, and he was searching for something that was sitting right in front of him. To know that the first eighteen years of his life was spent wrongly was hurtful to him.

Bruce needed to figure out why he truly wanted to the things he desired. Why did he become the Batman or better yet what is Batman? Who does he represent? Who is Bruce Wayne and what does Bruce Wayne have to offer the people of an unjust world?

The pain that came from his wound had spread to his whole arm he couldn't move it. Alfred had cleaned the wound well and removed the bullet effortlessly. Bruce knew little about Alfred's past but he was sure that removing bullets from bodies was not a job a butler would have.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Remove bullets, I thought you were a butler in your day."

"I was a butler and I served my family well, but I was also a medic in my late teens before I came to Gotham."

Alfred took a look at Bruce's arm again.

"How come you don't talk about your past Alfred? There's many things I know thanks to you but I don't know much about you before you met me."

Alfred paused then began to work on something on his table nearby. Alfred had taken Bruce to an abandoned building near the train station, far from Gotham Heights or the UNDERGROUND. Finally Alfred spoke.

"It was 1973, I was young around twenty, after I served the military, and I had met this woman at a train station. I was on my way to Gotham for the first time in my life, I was excited and there was this woman that had APPROUCHED me. Back then it was odd for a woman to do the talking first, to you know, make the first move but she was incredible. She had a racing personality, always had that glitter in her eyes, that fascination with the world in her eyes. She was going to Gotham too and we ended up sitting together on the train.

"Well as things progressed we sought each other's affection everyday while in Gotham, eventually we married. Me, I had no family and hers couldn't keep up with her. Everything went well but Gotham is a dangerous place now and it was then…she was killed where the UNDERGROUND stands now.

"I guess I wanted to be closer to her in some way so I decided to live with her family, to try to get the warmth that she had once got from them. I wanted to see why she had always been so infatuated with the world. I served her family as a butler, they told me I didn't have to do that but I felt I owed it to them."

"What happened after that?" Bruce asked

"Working for them was nice but not worth it. I felt her presence in them and I thought it would sooth the pain in my heart, I thought I would have some closure but instead it hurt me even more. I left one day and decided to reside in the resting place of my loved one, I've been there in the UNDERGROUND ever since."

There was silence between the two men.

"I'm sorry."

Alfred was silent, he had never let anyone take advantage of his emotions but Bruce was the closet he had ever had to a family. He didn't save Bruce because he was just a friendly boy, he saved Bruce because he was family."

"You know you and me aren't that different, Bruce, I spent a long time trying to find closure in all the wrong places. You've done the same."

"And did you ever find any closure?"

Bruce needed hope, he needed something to look forward to in an uncertain path.

"Yes, I found closure in you" Alfred paused a second, "You are like family to me, I found family in Emilla, just as I found it in you. But don't go looking for a reason to live, because it'll come to you sooner than you think."

"I want to help people Alfred, but all I've done is proven that I'm not trust worthy, that I'm not responsible, and that I'm selfish. Everything my father wanted me to be I'm not."

"Sometimes you have to experience hardships in order to be the great man that you should be and I do believe you will achieve greatness. Gotham doesn't need a hero; it needs hope and a future. Can you be that future Mr. Wayne? If you truly desire to help can you sacrifice all that is important to you, all that was once precious to you, in order to protect those who have no hope left?"

Bruce was silent, for the first time he felt relief. He knew that everything up to this point had been a test and so far he hadn't known the answers. He had tried to cheat but a person with any dignity would not be ashamed to fail. Bruce had a choice, give up or prosper.

"I'm willing to go beyond my capabilities and become more than a man…I want to become the much needed hope that the people of Gotham rightfully deserve."

"Good, time to redeem yourself and what better way to that than a FIGHT."

Alfred went the closet in the corner and returned with a poster in his hands. He handed Bruce the poster and Bruce read aloud.

"Friday January 13th, Barnamer's Sideshow of Freaks, Mutants, and Supernatural Beings are coming to the Gotham's docks to host their very popular cage fight, THE CELL, and anyone who can bet the reigning champion **KILLER CROC** will win a grand prize of $25,000."

Bruce paused for a second, "That's crazy, look at this guy he's an animal. That has to be the craziest idea ever…I'll do it!"

"Yeah we could sure use that money. We got two days to make you into a beast. Let's not waste anymore time."


	8. Rock Bottom

ULTIMATE DC and YoungD16 Presents…

ULTIMATE Batman

RECAP: After being shot and slowly coming to his senses Bruce Wayne realizes that he must change. The eighteen year old has chosen a life dedicated to the well-being of his city. Now Bruce must prove himself to the people of Gotham starting from rock bottom and what better place to start than Gotham's grimy docks. Bruce must train himself in order for him to even stand a chance against the reigning champion of "the CELL", KILLER CROC…

Case 3: Rock Bottom

The evening sky is smothered in a very toxic gas coming from the factories that once belong to Bruce. He took a deep breath and breathed in the impure air that he knew so well. Going to a place with any other type of air might make him sick, he had been in Gotham all his life it seemed and never once complained about the smells coming from the streets and factories.

Sweat and blood were the major components of the smell that lingered throughout WayneTech factories in the industrial area of Gotham. The lives of the workers must have been rough. Day in and day out people go to work in order to support themselves let alone a family, some people work two to three jobs to get a portion of the bills paid. Taxation is killing these people, if not that then the crime that goes on in the streets of Gotham.

Bruce had been aware of some of the poverty that Gotham was responsible for but how much of that poverty was caused by his father and his father's empire was oblivious to him. "I want to help people, Alfred, but all I've done is proven I'm not trust worthy…" Bruce had said those exact words not knowing how right he was. The people of Gotham rich and poor lost trust in Bruce Wayne and it'll take time before they can regain trust in him.

Alfred had told Bruce to change his appearance before he goes out into the world. The short black hair that Bruce had sported for so long was cut even shorter, almost bald. Bruce also had to let his facial hair grow a little so he wouldn't be recognized immediately. Bruce wasn't particularly pale but he was told that a tan wouldn't hurt. Bruce was also skinny for his age, not that was bad, but he needed to beef up if he was going to challenge the Croc in two days.

"Alfred, it's been fun trying to look different and all but someone is bound to recognize me no matter what."

"Not at first, how else do you think fugitives are so hard to find at first? Now I have something for you."

Alfred went to the closet he had retrieved the poster from. He returned with a gadget of some sort and went to his table.

"I'm working on a walky talky system."

"Thanks but I do have a cellphone you know."

"One that any phone operator can trace remember the Jokers could still be looking for you. Not that they're your main concern now that the city is looking for you."

"Okay you win."

Alfred finished what he was doing and walked over to Bruce. He handed Bruce an earpiece.

"We'll use these to communicate throughout Gotham. All you have to do is speak loud enough so that I can hear you through this piece attached to your shirt."

Alfred handed Bruce another piece to attach to his shirt.

"We'll use these when you're fighting the Killer Croc Friday."

"Wait isn't that cheating?"

"We can't afford to lose there's too much money at stake, besides it's only cheating if you get caught. Which you won't, trust me."

"Now what?"

"Let's get you out of these clothes and into something more suitable for boxing."

"Boxing?"

"Mr. Hart, someone here to see you sir."

"Bring them in."

A woman walked in and by the looks of her she was a reporter or detective. Gotham's Finest were everywhere since the "mysterious" murders of five chairmen of the WayneTech Foundation, they asked everyone who was anyone questions.

"Quite the place you got here." the woman said as she gazed at the large room.

"Well a CEO had to have his space it's a key component to success."

"You don't seem at all that saddened by the deaths of fellow members of your company, that's a little odd." the reporter jumped right into the job.

"I don't see the point in grieving; it only pressures you to think about the tragedy that happened. By not thinking about it I can focus on what needs to be done in my city. Grieving is a distraction. Now anymore questions Miss…?

"Gordon, Barbra Gordon, I work for the Gotham Gazette. I didn't mean to be rude."

Gordon? Are you by chance related to a Commissioner Gordon of the police department?"

"Yes, that would be my grandfather. Now Mr. Hart if you would be so kind as to answer some more questions. I promise it won't take long."

Jack sat down behind his desk; the window behind him gave Barbra a perfect view of the city. It was so beautiful at night, the stars lighting up the sky, the street lights lighting up small parts of the city and the pink smog coming from the factories and chimneys made Gotham seem mystical. Barbra quickly drew her attention to Mr. Hart for her interview.

"What are your feelings on the sudden disappearance of Mr. Wayne? Do you think he's responsible for all this?"

Jack was silent, his mind was floating somewhere else, but it was there enough to answer the question.

"I'm shocked, didn't know Bruce had it out for anyone who disagreed with him."

"Disagreed? Was there some sort of agreement before these murders?"

"Hard to say, Bruce's temper was always on and off. To interpret his behavior you would have to be Bruce Wayne himself."

Barbra scribbled every word on her notepad as Jack went into Bruce's erratic behavior and how he himself tried to mentor the boy ever since he was found by the police.

"Mr. Hart, I'm not sure if you're aware of this but there's been a breakthrough in the case. Forensics found something very interesting in all five victims. The last thing that a person sees before they die is in someway recorded into your eyes, well the forensics department found out that all five people killed were in fact killed by the same person. It had been questioned whether the murderer had accomplices."

Jack was silent there was no way they could link him to this crime, he had thoroughly thought out everything.

Barbra pulled out a picture from her pocket.

"Mr. Hart can you in any way identify this man, maybe he works here or perhaps is a friend of all the victims."

Jack looked at the picture, it was fuzzy but clear enough to see that it was a man. A man with a particularly pale face, clown-like, with hair slicked back and bright ruby red lips. Strangely enough, due to the circumstance, the man was smiling exposing pearly white teeth. It indeed was some sort of sick clown man.

"I knew you'd be disturbed by the image but I just wanted to notify you that they know what the killer elegantly looks like. If you can't ID him that's okay."

"I'm sorry Miss Gordon; I've never seen that individual in my life. Why would anyone be so sick as to dress into a clown outfit and kill people?"

"I'm not sure why Mr. Hart but my grandfather and the police department will find this man, I promise you. Good bye."

Miss Gordon left the room, leaving Jack to himself.

"_You did it, Jack, why did you do it?" _A voice inside of Jack's head kept saying this over and over. The voice was cold and heartless, it was deep and sinister. Jack would have felt guilty if he hadn't immediately recognized the voice inside his head. It was his friend, his good friend, the Joker.

"I did this for us, now we bow down to no one. Gotham is ours for the taking."

Jack took pride in engaging a conversation with his mental friend.

"_What about Bruce? He may still be alive?"_

"Relax, Joker, he's dead. Besides by this time next week Gotham will want his head."

"_Let us hope so."_

"The mind is connected to the body and the soul is what essentially drives a person to achieve great things. The mind can be used as a muscle sense it is connected to the body. We train muscles, Bruce, we build up muscles. Make your mind your most deadliest weapon and your body second best."

Bruce had endured hours and hours of pep talk from Alfed but he didn't see the point. Bruce had seen the picture of Killer Croc and Bruce was going to have to be Superman and He-Man combined to just to look at him without pissing in his shorts. Bruce had pumped iron for a good three hours tiring his arms and chest. Alfred thought it would be a good idea to strengthen the mind.

"Knowledge will be your greatest asset."

Bruce was schooled in the art of combat by Alfred in the past, but it was time to take an advanced course of studies. Alfred did not hold back his skills against Bruce and neither did Bruce. Learning from every wrong move Bruce took control of the match between himself and his mentor.

"Take advantage of your emotions! Use them in every strike you make! You can not afford to hold back any when battling your opponent!"

Bruce thought of all the times he was confused and angry. He thought of all the times he was sad and alone, he thought back to the rush of being Batman. Bruce thought of failing his father and he began to become more focused. Every move Bruce made was faster, smarter, and stronger. He was becoming a warrior, not a fighter, bur a warrior. A warrior has to be strong, smart and fast but also had to know when and where to use their skills. Bruce will have to grow as an individual in order to achieve the greatness that he wants.

They stopped the training for now. The fight against the Killer Croc was only a day away now, would Bruce be ready? Or will the Croc tear him to shreds?


	9. Rock Bottom Part two

Ultimate DC and YoungD16 Presents…

ULTIMATE BATMAN

Note: There will not be a "Batgirl" yet, I don't want anyone to think that's why Barbra is in the story because it's not. Other than that all I can say is keep review and tell me how you feel about ULTIMATE BATMAN.

RECAP: Bruce is preparing for a showdown with the Killer Croc meanwhile Jack Hart is making Bruce look like he killed the WayneTech executives. Will Bruce ever pick up the pieces of his broken life or will Jack, aka The Joker, get his way?

Case 3: Rock Bottom Part 2

Barbra Gordon, granddaughter of Police Commissioner Gordon. She wasn't the greatest reporter but she got the job done. Reporters have to show no mercy it's just part of the job. So why did she feel so wrong to accuse Mr. Hart of a crime she was unsure he did. It must be the little detective in her, it runs in the family. Maybe it was just woman's intuition but there was something about Mr. Hart that puzzled her. Why was he in no way showing emotion towards the subject of the murders? He couldn't identify the man in the photo either, not that anyone could, but it all seemed odd to her. Her father had been a cop but was killed during a case with the crime mob, but her father was always asking questions and doubting things, maybe that's why he was killed. Barbra's grandmother would never let this thought down she hated Barbra's job.

"How was work today, dear?"

"Okay, I interviewed Mr. Hart of WayneTech today; you know he seems a little…"

"Mr. Hart! CEO Mr. Hart? He must be a fine young man, you should have got his number, you desperately need a man to take care of you."

And so Barbra's grandmother babbled on and on about how Barbra should date men that are higher on the scale than some of the men she usually dated.

"Mr. Hart is rather charming but I don't let my personal feelings get in the way of my work."

"Okay, Barb, okay."

Barbra leaned over the counter and turned on the news.

_ …Later this afternoon we'll give up some footage of the crime scene. Meanwhile WayneTech lives on as CEO Jack Hart prepares for an international expansion of the WayneTech Empire. _

"You know, Gram, I could sure use a good cup of hot chocolate."

"I'll make some, dear, let me get my special mix from the basement."

Barbra's grandmother disappeared into the basement, leaving Barbra alone and bored. Barbra picked up the newspaper that was lying on the table, it read, "POLICE INVESTIGATE WAYNETECH DISASTER." She flipped through the pages hoping to find something worth getting into, she found something alright…"KILLER CROC STILL REIGNING CHAMP OF THE CELL! WILL HE GO HOME WITH $25,000 OR WILL HE FINALLY BE DEFEATED? Find out tonight!" It looked as though Barbra had some entertainment tonight after all.

_ At the docks… _

Tonight was the night, there would be no room for error, it was all or nothing for Bruce. He felt sweat drip from his chin, the room he was waiting in was warm but being in the suit escalated things to another level. Alfred had decided that "Batman" would be the one to fight the Croc not Bruce Wayne. Alfred felt that Bruce should wait a little longer before going out unmasked.

There were many many people waiting to battle it out with Killer Croc. Everyone from cape "crusaders" to freaks of nature wanted a piece of the Croc. Bruce signed himself in and stood next to the door, a crack had been left so you could see the action in the ring (or cage, which ever you prefer). Bruce saw what looked to be hundreds of people, most of which were UNDERGROUND residents, the others were crime lords. Bruce wondered for a second if the Jokers would be there but his attention soon went to something far more threatening than the Jokers…

That THING stood nearly seven foot tall and an estimated weight of five hundred pounds…estimated. Muscles couldn't get any bigger, like those of a bodybuilder; they poked out at you as you shook with fear. If the muscles didn't scare you the huge hands and greenish skin tone did. The Croc was very…reptile-like, hence the name. But if those things didn't make you flinch his eyes did. Never has there been a pair of eyes so…evil. Emotions are carried in the eyes and it truly was the case with the Croc. Cold and dark, the Croc's eyes were sinister and seemed to slowly follow everyone around the room.

The room went silent as the champ entered the cage and the Croc began to stretch. With a deep voice that you could feel the closer you got, the Croc chanted, "First victim!" And with that the competition began.

Instead of having second guesses about fighting the Croc, Bruce studied him as he tossed the first fighter around. The Croc had a knack for charging first giving the opponent little time to react. Thrusting his fist giving the opponent's chest and stomach the Croc took advantage of the cage and threw his opposite against the cage walling. Within minutes the first fighter was out cold without the need to count to ten.

The Croc bellowed out "NEXT!" and the next fighter on the list went to the cage.

Each time someone fought Bruce studied the Croc's moves and looked for flaws, then Bruce looked for the flaws of the opponent. With much anticipation, to his surprise, Bruce realized he was next. He watched as the Croc spun his opponent around then released him only for him to crash into the cage wall. The opponent did not get up, T.K.O. once again. After two refs picked up the opponent it was Bruce's turn.

"Please welcome to the stage "The…BATMAN!" the commentator roared as the crowd cheered on…unfortunately those cheers were for the Croc to tear the Batman's head off.

Bruce walked to the cage, as he walked Alfred quickly reminded him to listen to him and…to move to the right!

As soon as Bruce could plant his feet in the cage the Croc wasted no time in making a charge at Bruce. There was little time to act so Bruce quickly dodged by moving to the right. The Croc somehow was "smarter" than he looked because the Croc moved right as well. Bruce soon felt what seemed like a ton of weight collapse onto his body. In a desperate attempt to stay alive Bruce grabbed the Croc's leg and flipped him "Wrestler style"! The crowd roared, but again they were not rotting for Batman.

The ear piece in Bruce's ear hurt him a lot, the Croc had thrown himself on top of Bruce, and Bruce's head had hit the floor. He could hear Alfred saying something but it was no use because the Croc had suddenly regained his footing and was once again charging at Bruce. In an attempt to shaken the Bruce hurled his body toward the Croc's, shifting all of his weight onto the Croc…It that wasn't the stupidest thing to do what happened next was…

Bruce was flown against the cage wall and only managed to amuse the Croc. The Croc grinned exposing his pearly white shark-like teeth, the Croc's cold eyes analyzed "Batman". This gave Bruce a window, unfortunately the earpiece that Alfred had installed was missing, so no one was there to help Bruce. No on was there to tell Bruce what to do during this "window"…BUT it's clear that no one would have suggested to punch the Croc in his…MANHOOD!

As the Croc whaled in pain Bruce took a step back, he didn't know what to do. He had studied the Croc's moves yet none of that helped, meanwhile he lost all contact with Alfred. The crowd roared on and on but this time it wasn't for the Croc…it was for the Batman.

Bruce began to feel confident, which temporarily overwhelmed the constant pain in his head and lower body. Bruce looked at the Croc, he was slowly recovering. Bruce acted quickly he made a charge at the Croc but it seems as though we've learned something new about the Croc…he's an incredibly good actor. The Croc suddenly "clothes lined" Bruce leaving him once again on the ground. The Croc wasted no time in bounding Bruce around; he grabbed Bruce by the neck and lifted off the ground.

Bruce could see the Croc's evil eyes, they weren't black but a dark green. They looked into Bruce, they knew something, they felt something. The Croc looked deep into Bruce's eyes, he suddenly loosened his hand up…But Bruce was determined to win. He used all the weight in his legs and kicked the Croc in his mid section. The Croc cried out and let Bruce go. The Croc had let his guard down and gave Batman another window and he took it.

The Croc was down on the ground and this time longer than the last. The ref started to count, the crowd was silent, Bruce could hardly stand but he had to look tough. The Croc tried to get up but he slumped back to the ground, the fight was over, Batman had won.

"And we have a new champion! The BATMAN!"

The crowd went wild and Bruce looked into the crowd only to see Alfred smiling from ear to ear.

The Croc eventually got off the ground with the help of his "keeper" Cranley Barnamer. The two of them stood there as "Batman" took the prize money from Barnamer's wife. The Croc snarled then stormed off the stage into the crowd.

Barnamer walked over to Bruce and started to talk to him, "You know now that you beat the Croc I have no one as my headliner for my show, would you be…interested? The money is great and you'd be a…celebrity."

"No thanks, Gotham is my home."

"Have it your way then."

With that said Bruce left the docks with Alfred waiting at home. He was on his way to change clothes when he was approached by a woman.

"Hello…Batman, right? Uh…I'm Barbra Gordon, reporter for the Gotham Gazette…I was impressed back there, congratulations."

"Thank you, miss, well bye."

Bruce hurried away before she could ask him any questions, he ran to a spot under the pier to change clothes. Just as he was about to take off his suit he felt a hand on his shoulder…a huge green hand…


	10. The Grudge

ULTIMATE DC and YoungD16 Presents…

ULTIMATE BATMAN

RECAP: And the winner is… the Batman! Bruce defeated the Croc with ease but was it Bruce's amazing fighting abilities or was there something else going on? And what of the Croc?

Case 4: The Grudge

"You stole my title you punk!" roared the Croc as he grabbed Bruce by the shoulder.

In Bruce's mind he knew that the fight between himself and the Croc was not over but he had hoped to change clothes before the Croc went out on his search for him…too little too late. Bruce could not fight the Croc again, if only Bruce could find that damn mouth piece to get Alfred. OR maybe Alfred hadn't left yet, Bruce didn't know unfortunately.

"Hey! I won fair and square, get lost, Croc!"

Bruce's insides and outsides were aching with pain from round one another blow from the Croc and he'd be done for.

"Fair and square huh, well that's what you think."

The Croc pushed Bruce onto the ground, Bruce turned over facing the larger man. Bruce could see now that the Croc was wearing an "army" t-shirt. The Croc, however, still looked as threatening as before when exposing all of his muscle.

"Bet you think everything in life comes easy don't you rich boy?"

The Croc grinned an evil grin, he knew something…

"What did you call me?"

The Croc's grin widened. "You heard me."

Bruce couldn't believe what was going on, the Croc somehow knew that "Batman" was really Bruce Wayne, but how? All that time Bruce and Alfred spent trying to alter his appearance was for nothing then? Or maybe the Croc was a bluff?

"What are you talking about, Batman has no money."

"It isn't Batman that had the money it's Bruce Wayne that does. Isn't that right Bruce?" The Croc grinned and eyed Bruce. "Don't deny that you're Bruce Wayne I can see through your costume, one of my abilities, I'm afraid. I guess being a freak of nature pays off. Just like how I'm going to get paid when I turn you in to the police!"

The Croc pounced on Bruce crushing Bruce's arms. So that's why the Croc let him win, he knew there was better money in turning in Gotham's most wanted than there was in winning some small cash.

"Ahh!" Bruce yelled out in pain.

"Yes, scream in agony, there's not a damn person on earth that can help you now!"

Bruce cried out hoping someone, anyone, would answer his call, but no one did. Bruce's body was weak and the Croc had broken Bruce's left arm. Defeat was an understatement for this situation. Bruce was broken, once again at defeat, every time he was up someone or something would bring him down. _Would he ever get back to the life he left?_

The Croc knocked Bruce unconscious and threw him over his shoulder to carry. The Croc started to head for the city when he heard something. He looked around into the darkness of the pier but he saw nothing. What ever it was it wasn't close enough for the Croc to see, his unique vision only worked within a certain range. The Croc shook it off and continued to head for the nearest police station.

Gotham Heights… 

"Gotham, is a place where crime and poverty has plagued it's streets and people. I am one of the few who actually care about the well-being of a city with so much potential. Not too many youths these days care enough to help stop the devastation of their city."

Jack Hart explains to a reporter as he enjoys a meal at a fine "five star" restaurant. The reporter seemed more interested in Jack than in the real story.

"So how do you plan to make Gotham a safer and better place to live?"

"To start I'll hired officials who I know can handle the pressures of building stability in a city such as Gotham. Top-class lawyers, scientist, police men, businessman…people of that nature. I myself can't do everything; it would be nice if I could be surrounded by people I trust."

Jack took his glass of champagne and twirled it a little. He looked around the room full of Gotham's wealthiest.

"I heard you're going to work side by side with the major of Gotham. Is that true?"

"Yes, of course, you see he's the one who's funding the international move WayneTech is making so I'm very excited about the major choosing me as a representative of him."

"Can you tell me any plans you have for the international franchise? What countries have you started to branch off to?"

"We've moved things to Canada and Mexico recently and we'll have things moving in South America soon too. Some scientific work will be done there, plants and such, it'll be interesting to see what our scientist can do down there."

The reporter was persistent but Jack liked that. But he was interrupted by a call from Harley Quinn.

"Excuse, miss, this'll just take a second." Jack went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"It's Bruce Wayne…he's alive! Someone turned him in about an hour ago, the authorities will be there soon, what do we do?"

"Calm yourself, Harley, you're much sweeter when you're quiet…Let them take custody of Bruce for now. I'll be there as soon as this interview is over. Do not let them ask him too many questions."

"Understood."

Jack knew it was all too good to be true, Bruce "dead" and he gets everything he ever dreamed and more. He wasn't about to let Bruce Wayne stop him from taking Gotham. Hopefully the people of Gotham will have a hate for Bruce enough to never get him back to where he was before.

Downtown Police Station… 

It was cold and dark in his cell when Bruce had awakened from being knocked out. Bruce could hear the men in the other room talking about how they should give "him" the chair. Bruce knew they were referring to him. His arms were life less as he sat on the cold ground. Bruce's Batman get up was gone, stripped from him. Bruce sat and wondered if the Croc had gotten his just payday or did the cops just laugh at him.

Once again Bruce had sunk to an all-time low and the only way out was to maybe confess to everything. Just to make peace with himself and the Lord that loved him so much to see to it that he survived the bout with the Croc. Maybe Bruce would tell the truth in hopes that he would be let go easily but then what? There were about a thousand people out there in the city that think Bruce killed those people. Half would maybe get the news that he was innocent; the other half would still see him as a big disappointment. No matter what they'll always remember.

Maybe Bruce should just let what Jack wants to happen just happen. Maybe Bruce wasn't meant to save Gotham from it's filth like the Jokers? Maybe Bruce missed his opportunity to please his father? Whatever the case Bruce had to be strong, yet that was the way Bruce's life had always been. Bruce had always had to be strong, never once had there been a moment that Bruce could just…be. Bruce had never been able to cry, he'd never been able to sulk, and he'd never been able to find closure because everyone around him expected him to be strong at such a young age. And to be honest with himself Bruce wasn't strong because he was built that way, he was strong because he had no other opinion.

The death of his parents only forced him to be strong. The lives that were taken from him changed him forever, no really, forever. And he wanted revenge for this, he wanted to make everything alright but in doing so he made mistakes. And no one had ever been there to tell him that making mistakes was okay, no one had been there because the two people that were ever there for him, always, were taken from him.

If there was anything that Bruce wanted it was to make everything right but he realized that doing so with the intentions of making "everything" right was actually not the right way to do it.

Bruce had to get out, he had to find some kind of proof that Jack killed those men, or he may not ever have a chance for things to be right. Not to make everything the way it was because it wasn't right to begin with but to really make things the way it should be.

"Wayne, you got one phone call, make it quick!"

Bruce got to his feet slowly, holding his left arm, wishing he had never been in that fight. He reached the phone and dialed the numbers.

Bruce could hear it ringing but no one was answering. Finally after four rings a person answered.

"Hello, is this Gotham Gazette?"

"Yes, sir, this is but we aren't taking any leds for the WayneTech case right now, call back tomorrow."

"No! Listen to me, I must speak to a…Barbra Gordon."

"One moment, I think she'd here, it's late you know."

The person on the line disappeared for a moment, and then returned.

"Hello?" it was the woman Bruce bumped into at the docks.

"I'm alive…tell them that I'm alive."

"Hello? Who is this? Where are you?"

"I'm…Bruce Wayne, they have me in the Downtown Police Station. I need your help, tell all of Gotham that Bruce Wayne is alive. Tell everyone that I'm innocent, I know you don't know me but I'm telling the truth. Jack did it! Don't believe any one of his men! Tell everyone that Jack is involved with the Jokers. Tell everyone that Batman will get Jack without a doubt! Tell everyo…!"

A policeman grabbed the phone and hung it up, then pushed Bruce back in his cell. Bruce wondered if Barbra Gordon would believe him, if so Bruce's plan would work. If all goes according to plan she'll put it in the paper and Alfred will see it. If all goes according to plan…


	11. The Grudge Part two

ULTIMATE DC and YoungD16 Presents…

ULTIMATE BATMAN

RECAP: Bruce now is being held in Gotham's Downtown Police Station; he hopes that Alfred will see that he's in jail through the newspaper. Meanwhile, Jack Hart seems to be on top of things including getting a heads up on Bruce's arrest. What will happen if Jack gets to Bruce before Alfred? Or better, what will happen if Barbra Gordon doesn't believe the phone call?

Case 4: The Grudge Part 2

Alfred waited with a sick fear in his stomach, _how am I going to get Bruce out of this?_ Alfred had followed the Croc from a distance; his intuition told him that the Croc's supervision was limited, thank God. The Croc handed Bruce off to the police and no longer than five minutes later the Croc was shot and "arrested" (but not taken to the same jail…). "Serves him right" thought Alfred.

How was he going to get Bruce out of this mess? He had to think fast, he knew that sooner or later Jack Hart would catch wind of this, it gave him no time to waste. Alfred luckily brought his hardly gadgets with him, just some petty stuff; nerve gas, poison darts, miniature explosive, petty stuff.

The jail was small, unlike anything else you'd in Gotham, but security was somewhat tight. Alfred entered the large part of the jail, a room with a desk and a fat, old, smelly man awaited him on the other side of the desk. The man looked at Alfred as though he hadn't been fed in days but Alfred knew better than to think that, as he looked at the man's crumb dressed beard.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking to my cousin; he was arrested about four hours ago."

"His name…" asked the man.

Alfred looked around and saw on the desk a case file of one of the inmates, it read Carter Santos.

"Carter, his name is Carter."

The man looked on his little computer; the case file was in front of it. After a minute or two the man said, "Okay, sir, go to the man over there. He'll release your cousin, you'll have to come back to sign some papers, if that's alright. It's never really a bother…"

Alfred quickly reached the door where the guard was waiting, he opened the door and Alfred entered the room with the cells. He immediately saw Bruce hunched up in the corner of his cell. Bruce's eyes met Alfred's and he knew Alfred had a plan, but confused as to how Alfred got to his rescue so quick.

"Is that Mr. Bruce Wayne?" Alfred said as he walked into the room.

"Yes, sir, we're holding him until his trail. Gonna put his away for killing those folks."

Alfred touched one of the bars of Bruce's cell as he walked toward Carter Santos' cell. Bruce once again huddled into the corner of his cell, not because he'd lost all hope but because Alfred left one of his small explosives on the cell door.

"Mr. Santos, you're a lucky man to have a cousin come in and bail you out." said the guard.

Mr. Santos looked up and frowned, "That's not my…"

BOOM! There was an explosion enough to shake the entire room. Moments afterwards Bruce and Alfred made a fast one for the door and nearly knocked the man at the desk over as he came to see what the noise was. Bruce and Alfred fled the station into the streets. People starred but resumed to what they were doing as the two of them disappeared into the night.

Gotham Gazette 

It was so random that it was almost mistaken for a lie but there was so much truth in that phone call, so much truth in the voice of the speaker, it was hard to not think about it. Barbra wasted no time in writing up a small article for tomorrow's paper. She quickly made a few calls to local news stations to see if they had gotten anything about Bruce Wayne being arrested, all confirmed the rumor. The telephone call was real…or was it? She didn't know and it really didn't matter, she had all she needed to spark the questions she was dying to hear someone else ask. Now people would finally question Jack Hart's part in the WayneTech murders and maybe even Bruce Wayne's disappearance.

Barbra was up for the challenges her job had to offer but part of her knew that meddling in other people's business pays it's own price. She was prepared for the repercussions, she had her a story and she was going to milk it dry.

**_"CEO Jack Hart, innocent, you be the judge…"_**

WayneTech, CEO chambers… 

Jack Hart was quietly sitting in his room, he was deliberating over the speculation that was about to take place if he didn't find Bruce. Up until this point Hart was not a clear suspect of the murders, he thought he was too smart for the police but now he was uncertain.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in." Harley Quinn walked into the darkly lit room she had fear under her breath. Jack turned around and looked at Harley; he was certain she had good news but that feeling quickly faded.

"We lost him. Bruce and the old man disappeared into the night, they some how escaped. What do we do now?"

Jack looked back out the window of his bedroom. The city was a paradise yet he somehow managed to turn his dream into something completely opposite. Somehow he went from thinking he was on top to covering up his footprints.

"I don't know." said Jack, "Who do we have in the city that could stop him?"

Harley was silent, she didn't know of anyone that could stop Bruce and his mentor.

Suddenly Jack spoke with a trickle of laughter in his voice, "I know someone, I know someone…"

Deep in Gotham City… 

The night was cold but it didn't stop Bruce from running. Alfred wasn't thirty anymore but for an old-timer he sure knew how to move in danger. And that's what it was, danger, that's what the two of them were in. Gotham had quickly become a haven for the unjust, the cold-hearted, and the power-hungry. Everything around them smelled of danger and no one should be trusted, no one.

They reached an abandon subway station; Alfred quickly led Bruce down the stairs. The entrance was closed by a gate-like door. Alfred wasted no time in trying to blow the door away. Bruce stood back as Alfred fiddled with his gadgets; all he could think about was what would happen next. Did Barbra believe him? Or did she think it was bullshit. And what will happen now that the Jokers know he is alive?

Alfred opened the gate and the two of them went into the abandon subway station. Alfred quickly turned around to talk to Bruce.

"No more running. Now that people are after you, you only have two options." Alfred looked deeply into Bruce's eyes and Bruce somehow knew that his days of running and hiding would soon be over. "One, you leave Gotham, your home, forever. Or you leave Bruce Wayne to the business aspect of this mess and you let Batman seek justice. You choose Bruce, it's all up to you."

At that moment Bruce knew that he had to choose what he desired most. To be safe but never return to the life he once had or to risk his life for the truth. Bruce also had Gotham to think of, all he wants is to help make it a better place but he has to _do _something in order for things to happen. The city needs his protection, they need a hero.

"I choose to let Batman bring truth to this city."

"Good, get dressed, I have a feeling we'll need Batman's help soon enough."

Bruce went to a corner and undressed; his arms still in pain from the Croc's attack. Alfred must have picked his suit after the Croc stripped Bruce of it. _Filthy son of a bitch, wait until "Batman" sees the Croc again…_

Bruce was done getting dressed, he now was ready for anything, he thought. Alfred had been making a game plan while Bruce was getting into "costume".

"Where to, Alfred?"

"WayneTech."

WayneTech 

Bruce and Alfred had no trouble creeping from dark alley to dark alley. They had no trouble getting throw Gotham, now at three o'clock in the morning. The city finally slowing down, it was only the really bad mafia members that stayed prowling this late at night. Bruce felt a sort of power as he weaved in and out of the shadows unnoticed. He felt powerful, invisible but he didn't let it get to his head. He had a mission, to get evidence that proved Jack Hart was responsible for killing those people, not him. WayneTech; they arrived in one piece.

Bruce knew a different way in than through the main entrance. The thought of Batman entering through the front entrance was almost too funny. Instead, Bruce took Alfred through a side door where the workers load and unload materials for assembly line. Bruce had been through this part of WayneTech many times as a child.

Alfred stayed closely behind Bruce, he didn't want to get lost just yet. Bruce knew where he was going, he needed to see the surveillance tapes from the night he was shot. It would be easy to move around the security here. They moved through a number of hallways, walking closely against the white walls of the executive part of the building. They came to a door that read "Employees only" the door was unlocked, they entered.

The room was dark, pitch black except for the light coming from the small television screens. Bruce smelled something, something familiar, something sweat…He couldn't remember but he couldn't deny the tingling sensation his nose was feeling. Bruce looked among the small lights coming from the small screens, there was something wrong. In the darkness was a figure…a figure of a woman.

Alfred felt the wall for a light, he soon found one and flicked the switch. The light revealed an awful truth. The ones you love are never safe from the manipulative hands of Jack Hart. The woman that was revealed in the light was someone Bruce had completely forgot about, until now…

Selena Kyle.


	12. Catwoman

Ultimate DC and YoungD16 Presents…

ULTIMATE BATMAN

Author's Note: Thanx for all the reviews, it's nice to know that someone likes my story. After this chapter I have some big plans for ULTIMATE BATMAN so keep reading. Thanx

RECAP: Bruce escaped from one web of certain danger only to enter another. This time he'll be confronted by a friend…Selena Kyle, soon to be known as CATWOMAN!

Case 5: Catwoman

Bruce's body froze and all he could think about was how he had spent the last four and half years fantasizing about the woman who now lay motionless on the sea of television monitors. Poisoned, Bruce thought suddenly. His heart pounded hard and painfully. His body, still in a frozen state, remembered how it felt when it thought of Selena Kyle. Now Bruce almost couldn't believe his eyes, she was dead…

Bruce slowly walked over to towards the body. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't; it was too much. Sweet Selena who lived alone in WayneTech apartment 45. Bruce would have been considered a stalker if she hadn't liked him as a friend. Now all he could think of was the fact that she wasn't breathing. He walked to the body and suddenly saw that she was alive…

In no longer than a second a hand wrapped its way around Bruce's neck, squeezing harder and harder. Bruce could feel the nails digging into his flesh, blood slowly leaking out. _That bitch_, she was very much alive and it seems as though she and Bruce are not on good terms. Her hand tightened around Bruce's neck. Her eyes glared into Bruce's and he could feel the change that had occurred in her body. He could feel the change in Selena's heart; he could feel his own heart tearing the more she tightened on his neck. What happened to you, he thought as she rose him into the air.

Alfred had little time to react; he spotted a chair and threw it at the woman who was attacking Bruce. Whatever Bruce had done to this lady, he was regretting, thought Alfred; how wrong he was. Alfred didn't know that Selena had been in contact with the "big cheese" of Gotham City, Jack Hart.

It was Hart that changed her, much like he controlled and raised his own henchmen. Hart sought her after Bruce's "disappearance", she had no real purpose other than to serve Mr. Wayne but now she was unemployed it would seem. Jack had many uses for her of his own but decided that his scientist at WayneTech could use a woman with such chorizema and such a physique for their on-going experiments with steroids. Experimentation went on and eventually Selena's immune system was failing. She was washed up. Suddenly there was change in her, she began to posses keen senses and an uncanny amount of agility.

Alfred would have socked her good but she quickly dropped Bruce to stop the chair. Bruce gasped for air then quickly got to his feet. Alfred grabbed Bruce and they bolted out the door.

"Not here." Alfred said, as they bolted down the hallway.

They reached the end of a hallway but like lightening Selena ran right after them. There was a sick feeling in Bruce's stomach; she would be a bigger challenge than the Croc was. Bruce quickly ran down the hallway with Alfred, but Selena caught up to them and with one hand clawed Bruce's back, taking out an inch of him.

"Ah!" Bruce yelled.

"Ha, ha! What, cat got your tongue, Mr. Batman?"

Alfred grabbed one of his gadgets out and wasted no time in trying to use it, only problem was Ms. Kyle, she was too smart for that. She kicked Alfred's gadget away.

"What were you going to do with that old man? That toy was much too small for me…"

Selena snickered and pounced on top of Bruce's back and slammed Bruce's head against the clean tiled floor of the science department. Bruce could feel something crack in his mouth. A pain shot up his back and below…

"What do you want?" Bruce shrieked in pain.

"I want to play. That's all I want to do. What about you?"

"I want to kill you, you f…!"

"Hey that's not a very nice thing to say, Bats."

Selena dug her sharp nails into Bruce's right butt cheek. Bruce whaled in pain. She quickly ripped her nails out of his bottom and laughed. There was still blood on her fingers from digging them into Bruce, she licked it off…

"You sick bitch!" Alfred yelled as he hurled his body toward her with all his strength.

She jumped up and nearly touched the ceiling. She landed on all fours beside a box outside the door that read "Chemical Department". Bruce and Alfred lay on the ground stunned by Selena's agility.

"My name isn't bitch, its Catwoman!"

And from the way she was acting she could have passed for some kind of animal. She was wearing her white suit she wore to drive Bruce around. The suit was worn out, wholes and smudges, mostly dark red where blood had been.

She walked slowly over to Bruce and Alfred, one leg crossing over another with each step. Her hips moved side to side with every step and she flaunted her stuff. She had defeated the Batman, someone who had up until this point been a fictional character the streets dreamt up. And the old man that was with him, well, he was no challenge, she thought. She walked closer and could smell the blood from Batman; she liked it and began to favor it more than her recent addition to fresh fish blood.

Selena eyed Batman; she wanted him for some reason. Could it be the body? Could it be that she hasn't had any in forever? Or was it that the trill of being with danger was somehow attractive? What ever the case may be she felt the pull; the impulse. Who was this man, this mysterious intruder she had enjoyably defeated? Who is it that hides behind this mask? What does he have to hide? She couldn't stop the impulse. She reached for the mask of Batman and removed it…a shocking truth was revealed.

More than a minute had gone by but to Selena it was a mere second. She was many things at that time; shocked, confused, angry, and lustful. She couldn't distinguish between any of those emotions she just knew that she had to act and act fast. Bruce Wayne, someone she had cared for for some time was her enemy. A feeling of disappointment and strange excitement overwhelmed her and she raised her hand in the air. Something was telling her "no" but her body was telling her "yes". Her body was tense and Bruce looked so helpless lying on the ground. Could she go through with this? Killing Bruce would mean what for her? Nothing, but she felt that impulse, her animal instincts. Something bad would happen if she did not kill Bruce now…

"Bruce, I'm so sorry…" Selena prepared for a deadly blow.

Suddenly Bruce jolted up and grabbed Selena by her neck, squeezing harder and harder just as she had done to him. Selena couldn't breathe; she freaked out and started to scratch Bruce franticly. Blood splattered on her face as she tore the skin of Bruce's forearm open. Bruce quickly let her go but in an instant punched her in the gut and grabbed her by her hair. Selena shrieked in pain and became even more frantic, so much that she quickly ripped away from Bruce's grip leaving chucks of her hair and small pieces of her scalp in Bruce's hand.

"Ah! I'll kill you bastard ass son of a bitch mother f---…!" Selena freaked out and started to claw at her face in reaction to losing some hair and some scalp. Streaks of blood covered her face as she scarred it. Her wild yellow-green eyes shimmered despite the horrible things happening.

Alfred and Bruce were frightened, they had never seen a nervous breakdown before and didn't know what to expect. Selena started to claw at herself which scared Bruce. This was someone Bruce had known for a long time and to them in this state of mind was too much. Bruce grabbed Alfred and ran. They ran fast and hard through the hallways, finally reaching the stairs. They suddenly heard a voice shrieking from not far behind, "I'll kill you Bruce, I'll kill you!" Selena was not done with them yet. They hurried up the stairwell and disappeared up the many levels the building offered. They finally stopped at the corporate area, Jack Hart would be near now; so would the Jokers…

Bruce and Alfred quickly moved through conference room after conference room, surprisingly they had been undetected. It was dark everywhere, any minute now the Jokers could pop out of nowhere but surprisingly there was nothing. It was too weird, someone must have known that he would be on his way to WayneTech. Did they come prepared?

They reached Bruce's old bedroom, the CEO bedroom, it still looked same. It was dark but Bruce had liked it when there were knights he needed to stay in the corporate area. It was room with many memories, including the next few minutes… The light suddenly flicked on and Harley Quinn greeted Alfred and Bruce once again. Her long peanut colored legs slowly walked towards Bruce and Alfred. Her haunting eyes watched them with "cruel intentions", she was a ruthless woman; a geisha girl had to be it would seem. In her hands were two knives of some sort, she was sent to do Jack's work apparently. Bruce could take her, he thought.

"Where's Hart?" Bruce said trying to sound intimidating.

Harley just grinned, showing the white of her teeth. More lights came on and there were two other figures in the room. Jokers, thought Alfred, it's a trap. And indeed it was a trap they had sprung into and it was up to them on how they would get out. The two Jokers that appeared in the room were big, bulky men with face paint on that made them clown-like. Fake smiles painted onto their faces and black paint under the eyes. Now all they needed was to find out where Jack was and they would be set. But the Jokers would make it that easy, Bruce and Alfred would have to work for that.

"I said, where's Hart, don't make me repeat myself. Batman is getting restless…" Bruce said not realizing his mask was gone; he had gotten to used to it being on.

Harley just grinned and looked at Bruce with no compassion. Bruce turned around and saw that someone had Alfred in the headlock. Someone strangely skinny and strangely pale, like someone had painted their skin white. The shadows of the unlit portion of the room covered the figure's face. Alfred looked scared as he felt the knife that was underneath his neck. Bruce could hear a sound, it was faint but it was there. It sounded like a snicker but that couldn't be. But it was, there was laughter coming from the figure that held Alfred hostage. The laughter grew louder and louder until it hurt Bruce's ears.

"So you're the famous Batman, ah Brucey, you're the famous Batman." said the figure in the shadows.

Bruce felt his face, the mask was gone he must have lost it when he was fighting Selena. The voice of the man in the shadows sound sinister, it sounded deadly. The figure slowly moved out of the shadows and was revealed to be none other than the man himself…

Bruce's father.


	13. Family Reunion

Ultimate DC and YoungD16 Presents…

ULTIMATE BATMAN

by YoungD16

RECAP: Bruce and Alfred are in a mess now that they've broken into WayneTech, but will they survive in time to solve the biggest scandal Gotham City has seen in years…?

Case 6: Family Reunion

Bruce was stun he couldn't believe who stood before him, it couldn't be real, it just couldn't. The laughter that had begun moments before rose higher and higher. The Jokers were in control now; Bruce and Alfred were merely puppets to the Jokers. Bruce couldn't help but feel a number of things, one being fear another being anger. The man standing before him was the sole reason why Bruce became what he is today. Bruce couldn't believe that his father, someone who he has believed to be dead, was standing in front of him.

Alfred was nowhere to be found but Bruce's hunch was that the Jokers had done away with him quickly. Alfred was Bruce's only friend and now he was defenseless against the people who he thought to have killed his parents. Now Bruce was the one who was the murderer, if the man in front of him is who Bruce thinks he is, Bruce was a cold-blooded killer.

"Well son, say something, aren't you happy to see your old man?"

Bruce's muscles tightened and he was scared, what kind of sick dream was this? His father never acted like this, his father was supportive but never in this manner, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Bruce looked at the Jokers, all grinning from ear to ear, they knew something. Bruce barely caught his "father" charge at him as he turned his head back towards him. Bruce maneuvered to the opposite side of the room and was prepared for anything.

"Ha ha, I can see there's no fooling you, but it was worth a try. The look on your face was priceless, just like the look on your mother and father's faces when they got shot I bet."

The man that looked like Bruce's father really was someone else, someone who had a familiar voice, too familiar…

"You bastard!" Bruce yelled with pure hatred for the man who stood in front of him.

Bruce realized at once who it was macerating as his father, it was heartbreaking to know the truth, all that had happened up until this point was bullshit. Bruce knew that voice too well, the voice that comforted him when he was low, the voice that resurrected him after such a fall. That voice could only belong to the one person Bruce had left in this world, Alfred Pennyworth, that traitor.

The man removed the very convincing mask of Bruce's father and, just as Bruce had suspected, it was Alfred; just another pawn in the game Hart was playing. Bruce should have never let his guard down, now it's too late the darkness has him.

"Did you really think I was your friend Bruce? I mean in this world there are two kinds of people, the good and the ones that know what's good for them. You got to have street smarts now a days kid, sorry, it's just the way the good book was written. You understand right?"

There was an unexplainable amount of anger growing inside of Bruce, nothing he had ever felt before, something that was liberating yet painful. Alfred was right, there are only two people in this world and Bruce would stop at nothing than to distinguish from the two. No one ever again will gain his trust like Alfred from now on it was strictly business…

Just as Bruce was about to unleash his anger there was another familiar voice, a voice that Bruce had sickly anticipated would be here, the voice of Jack Hart. Jack came from the shadows revealing what he really was…a joker, The Joker. That bastard and his face paint could kiss Batman's ass for all Bruce could care, he had one thing on his mind at this point…justice.

Justice. And wasn't that what he'd been seeking this whole time? Wasn't it all this time what he wanted? Justice for the death of his parents and for his downfall. Justice for people who have lost what little hope they could muster up, justice was what Bruce wanted this time, instead of revenge. He had grown as a person since the last time he was trapped and cornered. No revenge wouldn't solve any problems but stand up and protect those who don't have that ability that would mean something…

Bruce stepped forward, Jack Hart looked deep into his eyes, searching for weakness. Unfortunately for Jack, Bruce no longer had a weakness, he was strong now. For the longest time Bruce had been waiting for this final confrontation. For the longest time he wanted answers and now he was getting them. Unfortunately for Jack, Bruce Wayne is dead…now there is only Batman!

"Say something, you stupid coward!" Hart bellowed out from beside Alfred, both with record breaking grimaces. The small gang would have out numbered Batman, but he was smarter than he realized before. He may be broken down but his spirit will never again be the same. There lies a great force inside of him that only a true hero, a true leader, possesses. And with that said, the only thing for his powerful mind and body to do was fight the good fight…

"You're right, there are only two types of people in this world." Bruce stepped toward certain defeat, he looked the traitor and his employer in the eyes. "My allies and my enemies…"

Bruce dashed toward the group and jumped on top of Alfred and gave him something he won't soon forget. Blood splattered onto Bruce's costume, meanwhile the Jokers maneuvered quickly. Hart had a sledge hammer in his hands ready to strike Bruce's back but luckily he evaded this attack in time. Instead the hammer struck the ground beside the now unconscious Alfred. Bruce clinched his fist and darted toward one of Hart's henchmen. Bruce was well aware of the other henchmen behind him but he had little time to act.

"I should have killed your bitch-ass when I had the chance!" yelled Hart as he followed his men towards Bruce.

Bruce ran down a corridor and scanned the area as his so-called mentor Alfred had always instructed him to do. There enough playing field to get the job done it he had some time to spare, unfortunately he had no time, he had to act fast. He raced toward a support beam and waited for the Jokers to appear. He could hear their footsteps. Bruce closed his eyes and concentrated only on them, he had quickly scanned the perimeter and knew there was enough room to out trick a couple of them. The footsteps became louder and he knew they were few feet away.

Bruce ran around the support beam and kicked one of the henchmen in the side and knocked him to the floor. The one closest to Bruce turned unsuspectingly and Bruce kneed him in the gonads. The giant-like man whaled in pain and began to curse Bruce. Bruce ran further down the corridor he had only seen once before, the ironic thing about it was that this very corridor was the one that Bruce had heard a conversation between his father and a young secretary he hadn't noticed much at the time.

_"Pamela, please, give me one more chance, I know things haven't been easy for us lately but we'll be together soon, okay?"_

_"And what about Dick? You can't hide him forever. Bruce deserves to know…"_

Bruce couldn't remember the rest but there was no time to remember the past, at least not now. Bruce reached a huge door, he could hear the Jokers far behind him, getting closer and closer. Bruce opened the door…

The room was illuminated by the many screens and monitors surrounding the room. It's purpose was never discussed in WayneTech meetings and press conferences but Bruce knew of a room that held all of the unfinished business. Bruce quickly shut the door and locked it shut.

Bruce quickly examined the screens for info, nothing could prepare him for what he was discovering. Everything was here in this room, hundreds of files on Bruce and his life. Everyone he had ever come in contact with was on file, the newest would be Barbra Gordon. It was insane, everything was on file, every friend Bruce had had in the past, every important moment. What was this?

The Jokers would reach the room any time now, Bruce hadn't much time to think, but the files that were being kept were all he could think of. Who would want to keep track of his life like this? Who would want to watch over Bruce so tightly? Those were questions to be asked later, first thing was to escape this mess alive.

The door started to pound and Bruce had little time to react. He wanted to destroy the information the files had possessed. Bruce grabbed a nearby chair and threw it into the monitors of the room. Sparks flew violently across the room and burned Bruce's unmasked face scarring the area above his right eye. Bruce yelled as he grabbed his face, holding back the tears he knew that WayneTech had to down in flames and so did the Jokers.

The door starting to move off the hinges, Bruce had to think faster than ever…The sparks had quickly developed into flames and the room seemed to become smaller. The air was filled with smoke…and that was when Bruce decided that this would be a perfect moment to us his stealth skills that Alfred mistakenly taught him. The door bolted from it's hinges and a miniature mafia of Jokers entered the smoke filled the room. Bruce hid silently among the smoke clouds waiting for his chance to attack.

"You can not hide from the Joker, Mr. Wayne, that is inevitable! Even in your dreams I will find you, you bastard child…"

At last Bruce would get his well earned prize, his justice. Bruce leaped eight feet into the smoke filled air above Jack Hart and hit him with two clinched fist. Jack fell to the ground and Bruce kept on punching him the abdomen and the head. The Jokers tried to pry Bruce off of Hart but their efforts were pointless, Bruce was not going to stop until…

Hart's face covered in blood lifted up and pleaded for his life, like a bitch. And Bruce grabbed him and held him close. Everything that Bruce's mind had ever fantasized about avenging his parents death came flushing down into the eyes of Hart. Everything Bruce wanted to do to Hart was before him. But even now he could make a choice, kill or be killed. The savage mind that possess Bruce wanted nothing more than to tear Hart apart but the wiser side of Bruce was saying let go, he's not worth the fight. Bruce struggled to listen to the voices in his head. Who was right and who was wrong?

If he let Hart go he'd kill again just as many criminals do. But if he ended this now he would never have to worry about the Jokers again. The decision was his and now was the time to make it.

"You know what Hart? There are two types of people in this world…"

Bruce grabbed for his last explosive.

"My allies and my enemies!"

Bruce threw the explosive to the side of the room and the wall collapse into rubble. An opening was revealed and he grabbed Hart's body and jumped out the building…Both Bruce and Hart were falling, Bruce had little time to activate his glider installation unit in his costume. Finally after a few seconds he and Hart were gliding above Gotham City. Spectators watched in awe as a man dressed like a bat flew down the city streets and made a hard landing in front of Gotham's psychiatric institute Arkham Asylum.

Bruce threw Hart against the door of the office and fled the scene before anyone important could see him. The door opened and the officers immediately picked up Hart who was wearing his notorious clown make-up, which would sooner or later tie him into the murder cases. Bruce had done what was right and just. But there will always be a part of him that wants to end Hart's life and maybe one day he'll get the privilege…

The Apartment of Mr. and Mrs. Commissioner Gordon…

Barbra was sleeping silently in her small pink bed; she could rarely have the pleasure of escaping her teenagey years. She lay on her bed tired from a report sure to rival all her reports. She suddenly was awakened by a noise and realized that she had left her window open, strange she didn't remember opening it. As she turned to go back to her bed she ran into something or someone…

The room was dark all that revealed to her was a torso, a very familiar torso…

"Batman?"

Bruce was silent at first. Barbra took a step forward to see if this was him.

"I need you to do me a favor, make a story, a big story on the information I am about to give to you."

Barbra looked at the envelope that Bruce gave her, she examined the outside and finally opened it. There were pictures, many pictures and a small cassette tape. The pictures were of Bruce Wayne and his parents, also there were pictures of Jack Hart and his numerous comrades. There was also a note Barbra was confused by this and looked up to ask why but Batman was gone.

She read the title of the note and immediately walked to her computer, she had a story alright, THE story…

Bruce Wayne: The True Story of a Billionaire PlayBoy…

The end

P.S.--- Thanx for all the reviews on this story I look forward to doing another batch of ULTIMATE BATMAN stories real soon so look out for that. Thanx for the fun and give me suggestions, I'd love to hear.


	14. SEVEN

Ultimate DC and YoungD16 Present…

**ULTIMATE BATMAN**

By YoungD16

**Author's Note:** Thanx to anyone who reviewed for this fanfic, it's been a while since the last time I wrote a story so I hope this satisfies someone's need. Anyway just thought I'd give it another try. Enjoy.

"_The game has completely changed, things aren't the way they used to be…A brisk darkness hovers over Gotham City and I know that my work is far from done. There is still much to do, there is still much to solve, and if Bruce Wayne can't solve it, then Batman must take the reigns…"_

**Case 7:** S.E.V.E.N.

The world seems so very dark, the silence is terrifying, and the lost souls roam the streets for something fulfilling. The tabloids are filled with garbage and the world hungrily waits for Bruce Wayne to make a grand entrance. The world has been waiting for a savior, the world has been waiting for hope, but unfortunately Bruce Wayne does no longer exist. Instead a more focused, more ambitious, man has stepped to the plate…This man is like no other, he's what made Bruce realize the mistakes he's made and now that this realization has come Bruce Wayne hibernates while his confident self, his wiser self, enjoys life…

"THE BATMAN has once again saved Gotham P.D. the trouble of hunting down crime lords like that of The Joker. The only question remains who is the Batman? Some say it's the long-thought dead Bruce Wayne, some say it's his father, and some say it's Santa Claus, no one knows…"

The television screen fades in and out, the set wasn't that good, but Bruce liked it just the same. It was one of a few possessions he had other than a bed and his bat-suit. He had retreated into the night after defeated Jack Hart and his one time mentor Alfred Pennyworth. He tilted his head back against the concrete wall of the apartment as he watched the news. Barbra made sure his story was being told, the word on the street was that Bruce Wayne was indeed the street's messiah, Batman, and he liked the thought.

Now when they see me, they fear me, now when I pass by, they love me…

But Bruce's train of thought didn't dwell on the sudden respect and recognition, his mind was on one thing, the well being of Gotham and it's less fortunate. There was a breeze outside that made the window rattle a little bit. Bruce got up and shut the window, as he did this there was a strange car parked outside of the apartment. Bruce was on the third floor which was perfect for seeing everything that went down in the neighborhood. The car was an odd color for a car, it was an olive color, Bruce had never seen a car this color before and he hesitated before shut the window. Bruce retreated to his bed and laid down for a small nap…

Outside of Bruce's apartment a man in a brown coat slowly walked toward the door of apartment 7, Bruce's apartment, the man held in his hand an envelope. It was an olive color just like the car the man had parked outside the building. The men slid the envelope through the crack at the bottom of the door and slowly walked away. Strangely, no one in that apartment building saw this man enter or leave…

**Gotham Gazette…**

Papers everyway from the floor to the cracks and crevices of old broken down desk area of Barbra Gordon, who now was late for a meeting with LexCorp representatives, they were interested in giving feuding and there couldn't have been a better timing. The Gazette was losing readers' respect after releasing countless Batman-related stories. The tabloids were obsessed and all that keeping the Gazette alive was crime orientated facts and allegations which was information from her grandfather. Lexcorp was slowly becoming an industrial giant, if the Gazette had just a slice of that pie they would be alright. Barbra gathered her palm-pilot and jetted for the conference room.

Jeffery and Tammy were poking their heads out of the door when Barbra turned the corner to the conference room, they looked pissed at first but then desperation came afterwards. Barbra came to the door and brushed her skirt down and got herself together before entering the room. She opened the door a wide room with white walls and three wide windows, there was faint glow from the sun indicating morning, there were ten or so executive peoples in the room too…

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for my tardiness, please forgive me…"

"It's no big deal Miss Gordon."

A man stood behind Barbra, she turned around quickly and was soon starring into the eyes of a tall man in a gray business suit. The man was lightly tanned and he had short dark hair. Barbra couldn't get away from his blues eyes that seemed to be warm and welcoming. He rested his hand on her shoulder and led her to a set next her co-worker Jeffery. The man slowly walked toward his spot in front of the room, he obviously was the head of this meeting. He held a small stake of papers and began to pass them out among his execs.

"Miss Gordon, as I was saying, we've come here today to negotiate some kind of deal with the Gazette. We believe there's potential in it, just as there was potential in the _Daily Planet_ years ago. We'd like to give you and your co-workers a chance to live your dreams."

"Umm, thank you, Mister…"

"Grayson, I'm sorry I failed to introduce myself to you, I'm Richard Grayson, Lex Luthor's chairman of Public Communications."

Barbra blushed just a little when her eyes met Mr. Grayson's. Something was so great about him, she couldn't concentrate, it was if she'd be trapped or something.

"It's a pleasure…to meet you I mean; it's a pleasure to meet you…"

The meeting lasted a good thirty minutes and afterwards Barbra was pleased she'd become in charge of getting information while Jeffery and Tammy were responsible for getting the info out to the public. The only problem was that Lexcorp will be doing weekly check ups on the Gazette's work to make sure the news is still fresh. Barbra was on her way to her office when a hand tapped her shoulder, she turned to find Mr. Grayson again, she could feel her face getting hot.

"Miss Gordon I was looking at an article you did a while ago about Bruce Wayne and I was wondering if we could discuss it over coffee or something? You see, it's very important that I get something straight, do you mind if we…"

"Oh, no, I don't mind. I get a lunch break in an hour how does coffee at the Starbucks down the street sound?"

Mr. Grayson smiled revealing pearly white teeth and again his blue eyes seemed to overwhelm Barbra because she didn't even hear him say "yes" the first two times. He turned and started to walk toward the exit of the hallway and as he did exit he waved at Barbra; she almost fainted…

**Apartment 7**, _the Underground_…

Bruce slowly came back to himself as he began to awake from his small nap, turns out his nap was a good three hours but he had time to kill he figured. It was dark out when his eyes were last open, now the sun was trying to be seen through the smog of the grimy city. Bruce's back was aching from a recent fall from a building; he was chasing a thief, apparently a pretty good one. Bruce stretched and then slowly put on a t-shirt so he could go get the laundry done. Not three seconds later did he notice an olive colored envelope lying at the base of his door. He walked toward it and picked it up; the envelope was address to "Apartment S.E.V.E.N.".

Bruce eyed it for the longest time before opening it, he wasn't sure of it, what it meant. No one had the address to his apartment, not even Barbra, the one person he trusted even slightly. After a few minutes he opened it…

_S- is for Savior._

_E- is for Evidence._

_V- is for Vengeance._

_E- is for Everlasting Fear._

_N- is for Near…_

_This is a game just like any other you'd play, the difference is, the prize is much more than your dignity._

Your new friend, _SEVEN_

Bruce read the note over and over, it didn't make sense to him but he knew that this was one of to things; one being it was an obsessed fan of his or two it was some loony. Who sends letters asking to play games? Who sends letters to someone they've never met?

Bruce balled up the note and threw it in the trashcan in the corner and then gathered his stinky clothes and headed for the laundry mat. Ten minutes later an olive colored car pulled up in front of Barbra Gordon's grandparents' house. A man in a brown coat slowly walked to the front of the house, in his hand was an envelope, what color you ask?

Olive, of course…


	15. Jervis Tetch

Ultimate DC and YoungD16 Present…

**ULTIMATE BATMAN**

By YoungD16

**RECAP:** Bruce is resting from his last bout with the crime lord the Joker. He soon receives a note from a mysterious stranger that calls his/herself S.E.V.E.N. Meanwhile, Barbra Gordon meets with a young Lexcorp exec by the name of Richard Grayson and he something he wants to find out…

_"…and the darkness engulfed him, he was lost in world that was all but unfamiliar…"_

**Case 8**: Jervis Tetch

The kind of man that runs from his fears is a coward among men, the kind of man that hides because he fears running is even more of a disgrace, but a man that uses others to ensure his fears never come to recollect, that man is Jervis Tetch…

Gotham has a gloom about it today, which works out perfectly for Tetch, no one can see his fear, no one can call him out on it. Gotham's sky is a grayish blue and the smog from the sewers doesn't add much to the scene, still Tetch fiends for the darkness. His every move, every thought is carefully calculated and thought out, Tetch is cautious in a world where it no longer matters how much precautions you take. He perspires frequently and his hands shake, where is he, Tetch wonders as he waits. This part of town is dark, too dark for the likes of Tetch but to ensure he isn't seen he has to be here.

A black car slowly creeps up the narrow street and Tetch knows it is finally time; he fiddles around in the shadows as the car slowly approaches him. The car stops in front of and the window slowly slides down, the driver is revealed but it makes no difference because this man is the same man Tetch has been seeing since Tetch's first hit of the beautiful 'white stuff'. He is only the 'pushaman' to Tetch and that's all he wants him to be, but today the man has something else in mind…

"Tetch, back again so soon, did you enjoy the product?" – the man's voice was strange; it was like his vocal cords were scarred from something.

Tetch looked at the man and quickly diverted his attention to the bag of cocaine, he was feeling warm inside, he had been waiting all day for this moment. He could have cried right there because that's how bad he needed it. His stomach began to cramp and his heart quickened it's pace, he couldn't keep his eyes away from the bag. His hands started to shake once more and he had to suddenly use the bathroom, but not until he got his fix.

"You want this don't you?" – the man asked Tetch, knowing the response.

"Well, if you truly want this there's something I want you to do, do you understand?"

Tetch nodded his head, but he wasn't there right now, he was in his own world. He was flying above everyone and everything, he was having fun in the casinos he'd spent so much of his time in back in the day, he was sexing the girl of his dreams on a fur carpet with the candles burning intimately, he was lying next to a mountain of cocaine waiting for Tetch to devour it in one sniff.

"Tetch, listen to me damnit, I need you to do something for me first before you can get all of this precious coke."

Tetch was back now, he nodded his head, "An-anything…"

"Good, I need you to find someone for me, someone you might know from the tabloids…"

"Wh-who?"

"Bruce Wayne and I'll tell you where to find him too…"

Tetch understood the rules and began to walk down the street, it was midnight, no one was out. The pushaman said there'd be a car waiting for him, he said it wasn't hard to miss; it was an old olive colored car. Not even three minutes after Tetch started walking did he notice an olive car parked on the side of the deserted street. In the driver's seat was a man in a brown coat, Tetch was told this man would take him to Bruce Wayne, Tetch had a vibe from this man but he couldn't put his finger on it. Inside the car was an envelope addressed to Mr. Wayne. Tetch picked it up and held it until they pulled up in front of an old broken down apartment building…

Bruce was doing the laundry down stair when he heard a car pull up, the brakes were a little squeaky, he didn't pay much attention to it anyway. He had been doing laundry all day it seemed; today must have been national get shit clean day because everyone was down stairs taking up a machine that day. Finally at eight o'clock he gets a machine and starts his load. Bruce looks outside the window and notices it's night, guess he was there longer than he anticipated, no matter, he had nothing to do anyway. Bruce picks up the book he had started a little while ago, it was called _Detective Stories, Stories from America's Greatest Crimes_.

Suddenly he diverted his attention to the sound of a door opening, who was up at this hour of the night? Bruce continued to look at his book but couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on. Bruce didn't even notice when Jervis Tetch walked into the room and stood in front of him. Bruce suddenly realized there was a shadow in front of him. He looked up and frowned, it was man that clearly was a crackhead and he was holding one of those envelopes that Bruce had received earlier in the day. The man held out the envelope and Bruce took it without saying a word. He put down his book and started to open it when he realized the man was still standing there. Bruce didn't ask any questions he just opened it and there was another note,

Just a gift from your good old pal,

_S.E.V.E.N._

Without any warning the man punched Bruce in the face and blew a handful of white powder onto Bruce's now wounded face. Bruce inhaled as a natural reaction to the hit in the face and ingested the mysterious powder. Bruce got up and tried to find the man but he was gone. Bruce wiped the blood off his nose and ran into the hallway to find that little crackhead, when suddenly he felt beside himself, he mind told him to move one way but his legs didn't get the information soon enough. The hallway became narrower and darker, the world started to spin and Bruce's heart started to thump harder and harder without letting up. Bruce's head was spinning of the wheels; his mind was suddenly like a circus. Bruce tried once more to stand up and exit the hallway but his attempt was useless.

Bruce started to crawl and eventually made his way to the stairwell and began to crawl up the steps. His hands were shaking like crazy and his heart wouldn't let up, he had almost forgotten how to use his legs because they now seemed motionless. Bruce's stomach churned and he felt his whole body was falling apart. What did that nut do to me? Bruce tried his best to get up the stairs but was too weak to do it, he laid down on the stairs and didn't move for a long time…

**At a local Starbucks…**

Barbra was startled when Mr. Grayson suddenly popped out of nowhere, she had been waiting for him to show up for almost thirty minutes, but that didn't matter too much to her. Barbra was busy rehearsing what she wanted to say to him. So when he showed up and say hi, she nearly had a heart attack.

"Sorry I was late, Ms. Gordon, I was caught up in something else."

"It's okay; really I just got here…"

The two sat there for a second not saying much other than the usual small talk a person would have with a stranger, but Barbra sensed he had something on his mind…

"You said you had something to ask me?"

"Oh, yes, it has to do with an article you printed a while back. It's about the covered up infidelity in the Wayne family, I wanted to know if you knew anything else about that."

"Well, as I was told, by a reliable source, that Mr. Wayne was in a relationship with another woman while married to Mrs. Wayne. To who I'm not sure, someone who worked for him I suppose. Why so interested?"

"Well because, I'm an orphan, my real mother left me with a friend of hers. And she had told her friend to watch me until I was old enough to understand her choice. I grew up never knowing my real mother or father."

Mr. Grayson looked down at his hands, Barbra wanted to hold them to let him know that felt bad for him, but she didn't.

"When I found out that my mother, my real mother, had worked for Mr. Wayne in the past I thought maybe…but no, that's stupid, I shouldn't have bothered you about this…"

"No, it's cool, that's actually pretty normal. I used to want to know my real mother and father too. They died when I was young, I barely remember them, I live with my grandparents, they mean the world to me."

"It's good to know I'm not the only one who dreamed of having something so big, do know what it would mean to be a Wayne?"

Barbra nodded and smiled.

**The residence of Mr. and Mrs. Gordon…**

Commissioner Gordon was asleep when the olive colored car pulled up in front of his house. Mrs. Gordon was in back yard tending to her garden and didn't notice anyone or anything abnormal going on. A man in a brown coat approached the front door to the house and used something to open the door, he stepped in to the living room, Mr. Gordon was lying on the couch. The man in the brown coat had on a pair of thick black sunglasses and a hat. He approached the Commissioner slowly, creeping toward his motionless body. The man in the brown coat didn't see the remote lying on the floor in front of Commissioner Gordon and when he was within a foot away he stepped on it and the television turn on loudly. Mr. Gordon awake startled and then suddenly started to move as he saw the man hovering over him, but it was too late, the man grabbed the Commissioner and held a piece of clothe against his mouth and nose, suffocating him...

Mrs. Gordon heard the television turn on inside the house so she assumed that her husband had finally woken up from his afternoon nap. She cleaned up her little work station and then headed inside. She put her shovel and gardening gloves on the kitchen table and made her way to the living room. She hadn't made it two feet in the room to realize the television was off and her husband was gone, her heart started to thump hard and she turned to see if he was in another room and as she did this she ran head first into the chest of man…

The man in the brown coat was now in front of her and she slowly backed away, but not soon enough, the man grabbed the old woman by the throat and dragged her to her own bedroom. Within minutes he was dragging her out, she was unconscious, and he laid her in the back seat with her husband. That afternoon as the sun went down and as Barbra Gordon was on her way home, the olive colored car pulled off in the direction of Gotham's unfortunate, the Underground…

Barbra approached the house and not two minutes went by that she notice something was wrong, the front gate to the house was open and she couldn't smell her grandmother's cooking yet. She reached to open the door but it was unlocked already, she open the door and entered the living room, immediately saw an olive colored envelope placed on the couch, it was address to her. She opened it and after reading it she dropped it on the floor and screamed loud then rushed to the phone to call the cops…

Dear Ms. Gordon,

Roses are red, violets are blue, who has your grandparents?

Not you.

Your pal,

_S.E.V.E.N._

The cops wouldn't find her grandparents in time, but she knew one person that could, she just hoped he wasn't hurt or busy, but if only she knew what pain he indeed was in she might have been better off calling the Gotham PD…

**Author's Note:** I hope anyone that reads this enjoys it, I worked hard trying to come up with something new, so hopefully it works. If you have any suggestion or just want to say that you like the story please review, I actually look at them to see I'm doing good or not. Thanx


End file.
